


Domingo x Jonathan

by Yasmine_San



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasmine_San/pseuds/Yasmine_San
Summary: Jonathan is a shy seventeen-year-old whom is in his junior year of high school. He has a crush on a guy name Domingo but views his feelings as sin. Jonathan’s life is flipped around when Domingo locks eyes with his own. His brain becomes highly confuse when the way he was raised gets in the way of his true feelings.





	Domingo x Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this for a project in my English class. It's a redo of a position paper I done before. My characters are real people. However, this never happened reason it is fanfiction. My main character is Jonathan Alexander who is the author of one of the articles I used as support in my position paper. My position paper was about religion in the south being one of the reasons for southern people being against homosexuality.

Jonathan squeezed his books closer to his chest. He wanted to hide from all the students in the high school. His parents are not willing to accept the homosexuals in the community so how could they ever accept their own son. He sighed from his running brain. He entered the classroom hoping for a non-distracting day. As soon as Jonathan sat down, and Domingo was in view, he was on a whole different planet. Domingo’s dark hair and eyes made Jonathan’s heart race and body melt. The defined jaw line and tone muscles were all Jonathan’s eyes could consume. Jonathan shook his head to get the sinful thoughts out for once. He was not raised for these thoughts to creep inside at random. How could it be random when it was Domingo who triggered them? He then covered his face with his hands trying to ease himself of these ideas. Jonathan tried listening and taking note while Mrs. Linda explained how to solve a radical expression. He got highly focus and finally stopped thinking of Domingo. It was not long till the class ended and he was on to his next class of the day. However, the worse part was half of his classes were with Domingo. Jonathan would tend to be distracted for the first twenty minutes of class till he shook out the ideas or a teacher called on him. 

It finally became lunch, the time where Domingo was with his friends far away from Jonathan. Today was different Domingo lingered close to Jonathan but not right next to him. If one of Domingo’s friends would come up, he would tell them he’s busy and to go away. Jonathan could feel eyes on him more than usually as he ate his lunch quietly in a secluded corner. He did not want to look for Domingo, but when Jonathan’s heart started to race it was a sign that Domingo was near. As Jonathan looked around, he quickly found Domingo and their eyes locked into each other's. In that moment time froze and the only sound that can be heard were the beating of hearts. Jonathan was the first to break the connection. He quickly got up from his seat, thrown away his trash and ran to the nears bathroom. He just wanted to hide these feelings that should not exist. Before Jonathan could calm down his name was called out from the most wonderful voice, he ever heard. It was Domingo looking for him. 

After Domingo looked through each of the stalls with only one being locked, he knocked. “Jonathan can we talk. I know you’re in there, so you can’t hide.” “I do not know what to say or talk about Domingo.” “Our eyes didn’t just lock for a moment and the world did not just crash around us,” the sarcasm was clear in Domingo’s voice. Jonathan was shock by Domingo having the same affect he had, but he could not deny the wrongness of it. “This is wrong we should not have these feelings for each other.” As soon as the words were spoken the tears came out. It was the first time Jonathan acknowledge the situation he was in.   
His family would not accept him if he came out. The bullies at school would know the truth. Jonathan felt arms wrap around him as he sat on the floor crying. Domingo had crawled under the stall door when he heard Jonathan start to cry. He wanted to comfort the crying boy. It had pain Domingo to hear Jonathans sobs. He knew it was from Jonathan being paranoid about the relationship they would find themselves in. “Hey, I’m in the same boat as you if not worse.” “H...h... how?” “I’m on the football team no one suspects me to be attracted to a guy,” was the only thing that Domingo could say before the bell rang. Jonathan rubbed his eyes quickly and shook Domingo off him. Jonathan then collected himself mentally. Domingo watched as Jonathan left without a word being said. 

The next class they had was not together, but their minds were still focused on each other. Jonathan felt like his brain was torturing him with continuous thoughts of Domingo. The harder you try not to think of something that is exactly what you think about. He just wanted to go home already and end today. Although, Jonathan still knew the truth of tomorrow would come, and Domingo would still be in that first hour. 

Domingo sat in his desk not listening to whatever the teacher was discussing. He was focused more on how Jonathan’s eyes looked and how cute he was when bashful. His thoughts lead him to consider Jonathan’s crying face to be adorable and heartbreaking. How could one guy have so much effect on his heart. They never really talked unless was forced into groups with each other. They had no similarities. Then why was Jonathan the only thing he wanted as his own. To be able to hold Jonathan in his arms. To kiss his lovely lips. Domingo was so deep in thought that he yelps when his friend elbows him in the side. The teacher glared at him for the disruption. Domingo then glared at his friend John while whispering in a harsh tone, “What was that for?” “Who’s the lucky girl you were day dreaming about. You were kind of drooling,” John asked with curiosity. Domingo wiped away the drool that was left and turn back to the front. “I don’t know what you're talking.” John chuckled, “She must be fine if your keeping to yourself. How would I know of what girl not to flirt with?” “Do whatever you like I don’t care.” Domingo would have acted a lot differently if Jonathan was a girl. 

Jonathan was relieved to be home finally, but he had to write his feelings of today out before he done anything else.  
The world froze when his eyes lock into my own.  
Those eyes were the only thing I could see for miles around me.  
The bright brown colors of the woods finding myself lost.  
Two people left alone.   
The wrongness of the situation.  
The over joy of the same feelings being returned.  
The movement of my feet running away.  
The fear of new.  
Jonathan sighed with the completion of his poem. It spoke of what needed to be said but he would be the only one to understand the true meaning behind it. Jonathan was not sure if he was ready to enter this new relationship. He dated several girls but never develop strong feelings for them. The new was horrifying because you cannot predict the outcome.

Domingo went straight to his room once he got home. He felt a bit embarrassed for portraying so much emotions in front of Jonathan. He drop his book bag next to his desk then laid down on his bed. Domingo needed to think. He did not want to scare Jonathan away. He understand the reason why Jonathan was so scared. Domingo went straight through it by telling his mother two years ago he was gay. To his amazement his mother was not upset she just wanted her son happy. If dating or even marrying a guy made him happy then she was happy. Domingo’s father left them years ago leaving his son and the mother of his child behind. It was hard on the both of them but they got through it.

Domingo heard a knock on his door followed by his mother poking her head in. “I brought us take out. I hope that’s okay,” she said in a sad tone. She had a hard day at work and did not feel like cooking. She wish she could make home made meals for her son more. This did not happen but maybe twice a week. She worked as a nurse with a lucky schedule to come home before nine at night. 

They ate together quietly which was odd for an always talkative teenager. Domingo's mom finally broke the ice, “What happened to Jonathan today.” Domingo showed his shock for a second and answered, “Why are you asking about him.” She smiled, “You always talk about him when I get home. When you do not it's usually because the boy was bullied. If that’s the case again I think you should speak up for him.” “He's not being bullied,” he sighed. Domingo slowly put his fork down because he was just playing his food before. “I like him and now he knows. I think he rejected me,” Domingo spoke as his eyes teared up. “Did he clearly reject you?” “No. He said our feelings for each other was wrong. How could us liking each other be wrong? I don't understand mom.” “Is his parents religious? This town has a large religious community and Jonathan could be apart of it because of his parents. If that is the case the religion is against homosexuality and views it as a sin.” “I do not know about him much. I been too shy to even talk to him till today.” When Domingo looked back on today when he told Jonathan he was in the same boat he was meaning the bullying getting worse. He never thought Jonathan was crying because his family would reject him. He decided tomorrow during lunch he get to know Jonathan better.

. Every time Domingo would enter Jonathan’s dreams Jonathan would instantly wake up. It happen up to eight times where Jonathan barely got sleep. Jonathan did not want to see Domingo today but he hated missing school more. When lunch came around Jonathan wish he was under a rock because Domingo set right next to him. “what are you eating?” Domingo asked nicely. “It is a Turkey sandwich and you.” Jonathan tried not to freak out. “A slice of pizza.” Domingo almost let the conversation died with how nervous he was but he had to ask. “Are you religious?” “My family and I are Baptist.” “Do they teach you not to like the same gender.” Jonathan instantly turned red and Domingo panicked. “I was just wondering why you view our feelings as wrong.” “I never said I liked you!” Jonathan yelled as he stormed off without finishing his lunch. Domingo was so confused now. He knew Jonathan did not clearly say he liked him but Jonathan implied it while in the bathroom.

For several days Jonathan ignored Domingo. Jonathan did not want to face the truth about his feelings for Domingo. It honestly hurt Jonathan to act the way he was toward Domingo. What else could Jonathan do if his feelings scared him. After a week Domingo stopped sitting by Jonathan at lunch, stopped sending notes of questions, and stopped looking at Jonathan in class all together. The change was notice in Domingo’s behavior by his friends but mostly Jonathan. Jonathan hurt Domingo by ignoring him.

During lunch that day Jonathan got as much courage as could to talk to Domingo. Jonathan went up to Domingo while Domingo was distracted by a friend. Jonathan tapped Domingo shoulder took a deep breath and said, “I need to talk to you like now.” “Alright?” Domingo was confused but quickly got away from his friends. Jonathan dragged Domingo off to corner for no one else could hear them. “I really like you a lot and it's a scary feeling. My parents and church want be to be with a girl but I tried dating multiple girls with no feelings developing. When I think of you or see you I get this feeling of wanting to be next to you. Am scared of what my family will think of me if we date.” Domingo smiled, “I like you a lot as well and my mother knows about me.” Jonathan blushed horribly. “Jonathan can I do one thing that I been wanting to do since I set my eyes on you.” Jonathan could only nod. Domingo put his hands on Jonathan's cheeks and kissed him deeply. Jonathan was too shock to kiss back or anything. When Domingo pulled back Jonathan’s eyes and mouth were wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment anymore questions you might have.


End file.
